


Pharaoh

by King_Sly



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Sly/pseuds/King_Sly
Summary: A fic Inspired by Metro Boomin's "Not All Heroes Wear Capes", brianycus' "Fallen Hope and Tesla_Rolex's "Alone and Forsaken"A couple years after the events of Persona 5, Kaneshiro and his men go after the Phantom Thieves and their loved ones.





	Pharaoh

4/9/2021  
Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan

 

It was a regular Friday day night in the Akagi-Niijima household as Sly got off the phone with Travis Scott, his good friend and label mate and went towards the living room where his loving wife Makoto Niijima was laying on the couch watching the news.

 

“Who were you on the phone with babe?” askes Makoto

“Just Travis, we were talking about who we were gonna feature on our collab album and about Ann and Kylie’s recent collab as well.” says Sly as he walks over the couch where Makoto was laying. 

 

“That’s nice, by the way when’s the next time we’re gonna have dinner with them? I had a really good time with Kylie during our last dinner.” says Makoto while looking up at her beau.

“ I don’t know, We’re both busy and so are Travis and Kylie, also Yu is coming over with his wife Yukiko for a visit so we won’t be able to plan a dinner with them.” says Sly

 

Makoto then gets a text from the police station saying that there’s been a robbery and that they need help catching the thieves.

Seeing the message, Makoto gets up off the couch going into her and Sly’s room and then comes back out in her uniform.

“Sorry babe, I gotta take this, see you later.” says Makoto

“It’s alright Mako, see you later and be safe!” says Sly

Makoto then walks over to the kitchen table and grabs the key to her Mazda RX-8 and walks out the door.

 

Makoto is chasing the thieves and catches up to them. The thieves see her and start to speed up.

“Shoot her man!” says one of the thieves.

The rest of thieves get out their guns and begin shooting at Makoto. Makoto dodges all the bullets, gets closer to the truck and takes it down.

Makoto then walks up to the truck and arrests the thieves. After arresting the thieves, Makoto returns home and goes back to the couch where she and Sly sat before she left.

“Hey Mako” says Sly

“Hey babe” says Makoto

“You wanna watch some Netflix?” says Sly

“Yeah sure, I’m gonna need it after that chase.” says Makoto

“What show do you wanna watch?” says Sly 

“How about some How I Met Your Mother? I still haven’t watched it yet after you and Ann recommended it.” says Makoto

“Sure, I’ll put on the first episode” says Sly

Makoto and Sly then cuddle up and watch How I Met Your Mother until both of them fall asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! Make sure to check out brianycus and Tesla_Rolex's fics the links are down below!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436468/chapters/33343983
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320635/chapters/33045021
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249415/chapters/32860800


End file.
